A Dream of Elves and Green Woods
by Speshbun
Summary: Kili has a dream about a certain elf who just saved his life. A Hobbit romance fic about Kili the dwarf and Tauriel the elf. It takes place right where their story ended off in the movie by Peter Jackson. I hope you enjoy! Irregularly updated with smut in chapter 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

A Dream of Elves and Green Woods

* * *

"Do you think she would have loved me?"

* * *

The sun was shining through the treetops, bathing the dwarf in warm rays of light. The grass on his back was soft and new, verdantly waving through the wind that wound down from the cloudless sky, temperate and mild. It cooled all that sweltered and heated that which was cold.

Kili rubbed his forehead and found his brow and skin devoid of the cold sweat he had lived with for days. The hand before him was peculiar. It didn't quite look like his, but it was, only it was missing the cuts and bruises that they always bore. Under his fingernails was immaculately clean and he found that when he moved it the feeling could only be described as new, like a freshly strung bow. Caught in his revery, another hand clasped his, holding it gently with elegant, thin fingers.

"Seron..." The voice was angelic, like hearing a harp for the first time in a world bereft of music. Somehow the dwarf understood it, and though he doubted he would be able to repeat it, the meaning was clear to him.  
"Beloved. You called me beloved." A silly grin grew across Kili's face. The other replied with a throaty chuckle. The dwarf looked to his right and saw an elf. She the most beautiful elf he'd ever seen, with vibrant red locks, divinely sculpted features and eyes that drew his in. No, not just an elf, she was the most beautiful soul on the face of arda.  
"Man Ceril? What are you doing?" She laughed again. The sylvan elf held the dwarf's thicker, larger hand, separating the fingers and sliding hers along it, studying it slowly. Tauriel smirked excitedly and something told Kili that she was much happier than she led on. _Elves_, he thought, always behind one veil or another.

"I'm not awake, am I?"  
"No, seron, but you are here. Is there some place you would rather be?" The woman's smile faded, but it still pulled at the corners of her mouth. Above them, the billowing treetops smoothed and all that could be heard was the sound of their breathing and the distant flowing of water. Kili's grasp wrapped around her taller body and held her other hand, clasping them both together and he pressed his forehead against them.  
"Nowhere, my lady. There's nowhere I'd rather be."

* * *

"Kili."

The tall dwarf slowly opened his eyes, but they were already opened, weren't they? Now he found himself in a room, the same one that he had fallen asleep in. Rushing water and limpet waves filled the background, and the table creaked as he held his forehead once again, finding that his fever was all but gone.  
"You were talking in your sleep, you know." Tilda, Bard's youngest daughter said in a sing-song voice.  
"Aye, it would have been a mite worrisome if'n ya didn't 'ave that dopey grin on yer face the 'ole time." Oin added, his beard tinted various colors similar to the poultices and ingredients that were arrayed on another table not a few feet away. "Almost thought you'd stay that way!" The old dwarf laughed to himself joined by Tilda and Sigrid.  
"Ah s-" Kili paused, but cut his sentence off with a groan. He'd tell the old fellow to stuff it another time. "Thank you, Oin. And you two as well." Suddenly, the dwarf became very aware of the mess he'd made, seeing the pastes, ointments and half-burned leaves littering the floor around him. "And sorry for the trouble."  
"Oh it was nothing, master Kili!" Sigrid stepped forward and curtsied. That Bard sure had those girls brought up well.  
"We didn't 'ave to do too much anyways! After that elf came and did her magic..." Oin raised an eyebrow at the flushed, young dwarf in front of him, "We just stayed with ya. And then ya just opened yer eyes."

Kili shot up from the table, but instantly regretted that decision. His still-healing joints were stiff and not as responsive as he'd liked, but they were much better than the day before. Yes, stiff was better than being coiled by a balrog's whip.  
"Th-then who said my name?"  
"Boy we've been saying yer name for the past few hours." Oin responded quizzically.  
"No, no, just then." To which Oin shrugged and stroked his beard sagely and picked a few leaves of sage out of them. Kili looked out the window, the edges glistening with condensation, but Tauriel was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_: Hey, everyone! Thank you so so much for the reviews and follows. I apologize for the long delay, it's just that I've never posted a story before. Ever! I hope you all continue to be fantastic supporters and enjoy. I do not claim to own any of J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema or Peter Jackson's characters, universe or movies mentioned or present herein.

* * *

"She is far, far away from me."

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, peaking up over the Iron Hills and illuminating the easternmost side of the Lonely Mountain. Night was creeping over Laketown. Fishers brought their catch into their homes and the smiths cooled their irons, depriving the shining golden streams of their color.

"Brandywine brandy, eh?" Oin lifted the spherical jug of alcohol and uncorked it. He gave the liquor a long whiff, that is until Fili took the glass bottle from his hands and gave it a deeper inhale.

"Smells more like brandywine wine, if you ask me." Neither of them noticed the door open and close with a hushed, practiced dexterity.

"You're both wrong." Bard announced, the lakeman taking the bottle from the two dwarves and sitting down at his archair with an audible splash as the small house reeled atop the waves from the force. "It's spiced fish oil." WIth that he took a swig, a swig much longer than was comfortable to watch. Were the girls not asleep upstairs they would have found his prank very funny. Oin and Fili on the other hand were wide-eyed with shock and disgust, the latter almost heaving right there.

"You can't be serious!" The long-nosed dwarf said, the back of his hand muffling his mouth.

"Da, you make that joke to all our guests." Bain laughed as he set the firewood down next to the fireplace. He looked around as he cleaned off his dirty tunic. "Master dwarf, where is your brother?" At that, Fili's jovial expression saddened, and likewise looked through the window into the night sky.

* * *

Kili, great grandson of even greater King Thror of Erebor, strode clumsily into the night on the back of his new steed, a midnight black horse. It was definitely a horse, the boy thought as he rode the majestic beast barely in its stirrups, and _not_ a pony. "Come on, you bleedin' bully of a horse!" As he kicked his flanks, the beast reared up, and Kili swore that at the highest point he was upside-down.

"Whoa there!" With a thunderous crash, the horse came back down and didn't miss a beat as it galloped at full stride across the Laketown bridge.

The night was stretched forward Kili and stroked the horse's mane as thanks for not bucking him off. He listened to the earth and the wind, trying to find the source of the distant hoofsteps and his quarry.

"...West..." He breathed the words out, the discovery renewing him with a heart-pounding energy, and given how pounding his heart already was, it was something. _'_Romance,' Kili thought to himself. 'That is the only explanation.'

By himself, the young dwarf was a very different person than he'd seem with his many rugged companions. Actually, he was committing his journey to memory to perhaps be born into a joyous ballad, that is if he could ever catch up to her.

* * *

An elven ranger is not a simple target to track or chase, but to Kili's credit, Legolas had begun to sweat. Though, it was to his credit in a different way entirely. Legolas was pushing himself and his horse to their limits in order to find that putrid orc and have this whole mission done with. 'I've had enough of dwarves and lake towns for one evening.' He thought, fuming at the mental image of his beloved tending to that dwarf.

The wounds he had been dealt were still fresh and bleeding. With a determined look, he kicked his armoured boots into his horse's flanks hard.

"Mellon!" Tauriel called out for a third time, and finally her friend turned his head, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Tauriel! Where have you been?" The fact that the elf hadn't detected her presence even while galloping so quickly was worrying. And how had she gained on him so quickly?

"The..." The woman hesitated. "There was a family in danger, I had to make sure they were safe."

"I understand." He had already turned forward to face his prey's plume of dust in the distance and whispered out the words to the wind. The Sindarin elf needed to make it known that he did not forgive like some love-lorn babe. But... Legolas could never stay mad at the captain long even though he knew she was lying through her teeth.

The man's pride was hurt, and now he had to listen to her withhold her feelings for another. His knuckles were white for a moment as Legolas tightening his grip on the reigns, but Tauriel only needed a flash of emotion for her to understand that Thranduil had spoken the truth about her dear friend. When dealing with Legolas, someone who so seldom showed his feelings, Tauriel was forced to learn quickly how to interpret the other elf. But once she had done so, the sylvan elf found he was quite simple.

"You're bleeding." She said aloud over the din of the galloping horses.

"It's nothing." By Varda, if Tauriel had a coin for every time she heard that.

Tauriel kept her eyes forward, but her pupils ever-tugged at the edge of her peripherals, hoping to catch a glimpse of her diminutive, star-crossed companion. They had only met but one day ago, though she nevertheless longed to see him again. She would not look back, not while Legolas had his eyes on her so keenly. They were friends, after all. If only her silver-haired friend could see that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_Thank you for the kind words, everyone! If you have any criticism, I'd love to hear it. And forgot to mention, Tauriel is the IP of not just Peter Jackson, but also Fran Walsh.

* * *

"She walks in starlight in another world."

* * *

If there was one thing that a warg had over a horse in a race, it was stamina. Eventually, tireless hours of pushing their horses forced the sindarin and silvan elf to make camp. They worked in tense silence, their keen senses making the task of creating a fire and nestling their camp in a secluded grove as easy as if it were midday.

Legolas sighed, instantly prompting razor-sharp glare from Tauriel. They had been holding a conversation for almost an hour now, but to an outsider it didn't seem so as it was entirely nonverbal. Getting Legolas to be talkative was an achievement in itself, 'And don't even get me started on trying to get him to loosen up with a drink.' Tauriel thought to herself.

"Fine, if you want to stay like that, why don't you get some firewood?" The gaze that was returned to her was just as venemous as Ungoliant, but Legolas knew that more often than not she was right in these regards. It didn't seem to matter how many years you've lived, the silver-haired elf had come to know. Women will still find ways to elude you. Without another word, Legolas trudged off north, mirkwood boy in hand.

Tauriel let out her own pent up sigh of frustration once her friend had walked a good quarter league away.

"Room for one more?"

The young elf gasped, filling her lungs with air and her body with a shot of adrenaline. She turned herself 180 degrees, notched her bow and pointed it to the source of the sound. Her eyes were wide and wild in her reflexive state, and true to her title as captain of the guard, the arrow let fly within half a second of her first standing.

As the arrow sailed through the air, Tauriel saw just who it was that had surprised her.

"Kili-" She breathed as grim recognition washed over her face. The scruffy, young dwarf had barely enough time to realize what was happening before the sharp sound of iron piercing leather filled the still night.

The woman was mortified and filled instantly with regret, her fingers wrapped so tightly around her bow in fear. Had she not been so riled up earlier, perhaps she could have avoided this. Tauriel slowly opened her eyes, anticpating the worst, but there stood her very dear friend, hands around his loincloth, his pants around his ankles and his belt cloven in two.

"If you wanted my trousers off, you only needed to ask."

* * *

A heron called out to her mate in the still darkness of the borderlands of Laketown and Mirkwood. The pale moon was slowly overtaken by the thick clouds of the forest, leaving the crackling firelight the only thing that shone for miles. Two figures sat cast in its glow, their silhouettes illuminated in a bright orange. One was a woman. Tall, lithe and proud she was, gently rocking back and forth from her fits of giggling. The other was an unmoving, sturdy fellow, his size dwarfed by the older woman.

"Lambas bread?"  
"'Lembas' bread." Tauriel corrected.

Kili looked at the flat pastry quizzically, and after about ten seconds of study, cocked an eyebrow up at Tauriel, the bread blocking the lower half of his face.

"Here, try mine." At that, both of them flushed despite the growing cold of night. The elf broke off a piece and held it between her deceptively dainty fingers up to Kili's mouth. His breath caught in his throat while he tried to move his food out of the way, nervously looking around before opening his maw. It was embarrassing and childish, but as her nail brushed his lower lip before her hand returned to her, Kili found himself still closing his eyes even as he chewed.

The face that he saw once his eyes had opened reminded him of his dream. For a single second, the dark of Mirkwood was as bright as a summer's day, the leaves golden, the bark a shining silver, and the whole unabashed glory of all that Middle Earth could offer paling utterly in comparison to the elf's beauty.

Tauriel, on the other hand, blinked at her new friend's impassioned expression from her rather miniscule gesture. That is, before the sides of her mouth twisted in a big smile and she suffered another fit of chuckling. Kili almost coughed once he'd caught himself, saving his remark on how he probably looked like a babe just a second earlier.

"I do think you're getting a bit too much out of me trying to expand my cultural horizons." He said once he had swallowed the bread down, finding it remarkable how satisfying just one bite was.  
"If you weren't so amusing, then perhaps I would not." The way she spoke made it seem for Kili that nothing he could say could quite hold the same air, but by Durin's beard he'd try anyways.

"My lady, if you would permit, I would show you the fathomless halls of Erebor."  
"And if I did-" Tauriel's eyes opened wide as she found Kili's hands wrapped firmly around hers.  
"Then I would show you things you could only dream about. Have you taste food you wouldn't be able to describe. And the ale..."

For a time, Kili was standing as he illustrated the halls with his fingertips, the air around them his canvas. Long sweeps of his hands told of the deep-running banquet halls, and the fluttering of his eyelids told of the taste of dwarvish delicacies.

"Kili." She interrupted him mid-pose, her finger against his lips. "You don't have to try to impress me."  
"But I am a prince... And still I question what it is you see in me." The dwarf dropped to his knees, his hand brushing against the gold leaf that was currently keeping his belt together.  
"What I see in you, my friend, is something you will not be able to understand." Tauriel whispered as she now held his hands in hers.  
"Is it my good looks? I mean, I know my beard is rather lacking, but just think about it fifty years from now!"

The silvan elf rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. It would take a magic item of great power to protect her from the young dwarf's charms.

"My skill with a bow? Oh, oh, is it perhaps my extensive experience with horseriding?"  
"Lle naa haran e' nausalle. You forget I had to hitch your horse."

Crackling embers flew up with the smoke of the fire, periodically illuminating their shared rosey cheeks. The heat of the campfire had little to do with the warmth that they were sharing.

"And what a job you did with that." Kili whispered, lifting up the woman's hand to kiss.  
"Anything else you claim to be good at, dwarf?" Her tone was challenging, but affectionate at the same time."  
"There is one thing..."

Kili kept his head tilting down, kissing up the woman's wrist and forearm, but looked up to give her a look she could only describe as disarming.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_I deeply apologize to people who, like me, really like Legolas! I'm sorry, buddy, you're just not destined to be the star in this one. I still love you. *_AHEM* _Also I apologize for taking so long! This chapter and the next are the ones with the fluff and totally-not-awkward sex in it! Just to let you know. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Erin.

* * *

"Lie still."

* * *

60 seconds later...

"Goheno nin, Tauriel... No, no." Legolas shook his head, "Guren glassui, I was foolish. Ugh, stupid."

The elf trudged on towards camp, his silver hair blemished by the occasional leaf and twig. It had been therapeutic gathering all that wood, even though he had to drop more than half realizing that he had taken far too much. It gave him time to think and realize that he should not expect Tauriel to return his feelings right away. He would give her time, lots of time and an open, pointed ear for listening.

He was actually smiling now, hopeful that she would be able to tell him what it was that was troubling her. Tauriel was such a dear friend, it would truly be a shame t-

Legolas stopped in his tracks.

Three.

There were three horses.

* * *

The air inside the small tent was thin and bristling with tense energy. Kili, despite his confidence, was not showing his alleged experience very well. As Kili leaned in for a kiss, Tauriel found very quickly what being intimate with a dwarf was like.

"Just what is so funny?" The dwarf asked as he pushed Tauriel's fiery locks behind her ear.  
"Y-your beard!" She covered her mouth with both hands, squirming on the sheet underneath her.  
"Here." Kili breathed as he held the elf's hands in his before bringing them up to his chin. "Get it all out of your system."

Her eyes went wide as a babe's. It was coarse and rough, but it was definitely not uncomfortable, but then again she wasn't considering it being on _her _face.

"Doesn't it feel, well, funny?"  
"It feels as natural as having hair on your head." The dwarf prince smiled. She was still stroking his beard oddly enough. It had been a solid minute at this point.  
"Tauriel?"  
"Hm?" She replied, not moving her gaze from her fingertips.  
"Do you think you could..."  
"Oh! I apologize. I'm not usually this flustered." Tauriel smiled meekly up at her companion, his chest bare, muscled and bristling with even more hair. No amount of blood lost from mortal injuries she'd suffered in defence of Greenwood made her feel quite as light-headed as she did now. They shared a long pause, Kili proudly arching over his charge (in his head), and Tauriel taking her chance to study dwarven anatomy up close (again, in her head).

"To be honest, I've never..." Tauriel trailed off and looked at the side of the tent towards her home. It was these signs of unsurety that Kili enjoyed so much. He enjoyed watching her overcome the voice in her head that warned of their obvious differences, but his faith in her always proved true when she returned his affections at every turn.

"Me neither." He said suddenly and confidently, cocking an eyebrow at her as if he were proud.  
"You're joking."  
"No. Well, there was one girl. She had this great, big, bushy beard."

Tauriel shot the young dwarf a look that froze his blood.

"Kidding! She could not compare to you. Not to you, Tauriel. You whose eyes shine in glimmering pools of starlight and skin that glows with the natural beauty of the forest." Slowly, his hands trailed up her forearm, to her shoulder, to the buttons of her tunic and he began undoing them. He spoke as he looked down with concentration, much too embarrassed to meet her gaze. "I doubt she could hold a candle to you."  
"Oh, Kili."  
"Literally! You bring an open flame anywhere near that thing and whoosh!"

Once again, she cast him a look, but it only held for a few seconds before she broke down in the most intense giggle fit of the last decade. It was adorable to watch, but the dwarf had a job to do and her squirming was making it difficult.

The work was minute, but Tauriel let him continue despite the trouble. Disrobing her was his job, Tauriel thought as she inspected his form closer, dragging her fingers down his chest and stomach, feeling him shiver from anticipation. The feeling was as intoxicating as it was new.

"Your way with words is breathtaking, Kili. I'm surprised you don't have every dwarf maiden 'round your finger." The woman smirked.  
"Verbosity, you'd be surprised, does not do much for dwarf girls. There!"

Kili panted, looking up into Tauriel's moonlit pools as he slid her tunic open at the centre. He leaned down and kissed her exposed neck, smiling as he felt her recoil in waning laughter. In moments, her chest binding was taken off and set aside.

'This was just too good,' The elf thought to herself, not just because she was getting the attention she had craved for so long, but because Kili was just... so... perfect! From this position, she could stroke his hair and lean down to kiss his cheek as he kissed down her chest.

With a delicacy that betrayed his race, Kili gently massaged under his love's breasts in smooth, slow circles before leaning in and-

"O-ohhh..." Tauriel lifted her back from the bedding the instant she felt her lover's lips against her nipple. It wasn't until then at his soft touch that the elf completely understood what was about to happen. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time, but the pleasure that bloomed from her breast laid to rest any qualms she might have. The feeling was enough that Tauriel was scared she would shiver out of his grasp completely, but the firm hand on the back of her head calmed her.

The hot breath through his hair was enough for Kili to get goosebumps on his scalp despite how thick his hair was.

"You are so beautiful, Tauriel, I..." He whispered, looking up at her enamored face with one of pure awe.  
"Let me undo my belt for you, seron."  
"My pleas- oomf!" Kili's eyes were wide as he found himself supine on the ground looking up at the fiery elf above him that appeared even wilder with her hair in a mess.  
"Hey! Just because I'm shorter doesn't mean you can toss me about like a sack of potatoes."

The look the silvan elf returned him made him think otherwise.

"Oh no you don't." Likewise, the young dwarf full of bluster took hold of Tauriel's thin arms and swapped positions once again. The maneuver elicited a high-pitched squeak from the elf's mouth that made her flush instantly. "Not tonight, my little mouse."

The sight underneath him must have been breathtaking given how many moments Kili had been staring.

"Oh?" Tauriel's mouth turned into a smirk as Kili began undoing her belt. "You look distracted, dwarf." Her tone was taunting, much like the one she adopted when he used to be her prisoner. "If you're so intent on staring..."

What came next could only have been described as elvish sorcery. The sultry captain of the guard, not needing Kili's permission, put her blemishless fingertips to her nipples, pinching and playing with them to her heart's content, and by the look on the prince's face, his too. Looking up from the kisses he was planting on her toned stomach, his eyes showed the arousal she was causing in him. Heat was now steadily spreading to both of them, the cold, unforgiving night but a distant memory.

How her flesh rolled underneath her expert fingers was a sight that the dwarf would fondly remember until the end all things. At this, Kili's adam's apple bobbed slowly up and down as his mouth hung open in wonder.

Beside him he raised the woman's belt.

"Wait, when did you..." Tauriel blinked, but she had only just begun craning her head back from how good it felt! She was panting from an unassailable warmth in her midsection, and left to her own devices she probably never would have stopped.

Kili also lifted the woman's silken undergarment.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Kili mused, his breathing more shallow and close together.


	5. Chapter 5

Embers rose into the sky above the campsite in gladness from the fresh, dry wood.

Legolas, son of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, sat at the fireside opposite Tauriel's tent. It had been _their tent_, but now was being used for wholly unsavory purposes. The silver-haired elf could not understand it, but... Tauriel was his friend. He would sit and keep watch as diligently as he would with any of his kin. If only the sound from within stopped distracting him.

* * *

No matter how warm the air around them was, the breeze that hit the woman's now uncovered nethers made her entire body shiver, but the dwarf's hands on her skin were there to meet her.

"You know, I could have broken out of that cell at any time."  
"Truly?" Tauriel asked, eyebrow raised.  
"If only to see your face again." His words were thoughtful and genuine, and sounded so much different than how they did usually.

Whenever the mischievous dwarf spoke like that to her, like he had that same night on his bed of walnuts and sage, it made Tauriel's heart pound against her ribs. Not even in her most heated battle could she feel such a rise inside of her.

Her speed took Kili by surprise. Tauriel's fingers sliding through his hair onto the back of his head, she pulled him up to her level and pressed her lips against his. The gesture wasn't to shut him up, it was something she had to do to keep the urge inside her from swallowing the woman whole. They shared deep lungfuls of each other's scent as they kissed, and it grew ever deeper as the two became more comfortable with the position. Eyes fluttered and each explored the other's exposed skin with their free hands, but it wasn't enough.

Both allowed the other to explore their teeth at first, too tentative to go past, but Kili took the first step and made his elven love shiver from the sensation of his tongue commanding hers.

Tauriel's thin fingers slid down the prince's wiry-haired chest, down his rugged stomach and pressed a single digit against the tip of his manhood. The dwarf breathed a shaky moan as he broke the kiss, warming the she-elf's rosy cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and he cracked a small smile, fighting the need to moan again from the sensation of the rest of his partner's fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and slowly stroking.

"Ready?" Kili breathed. He wished his grasp on the situation was as strong as Tauriel's on his-  
"I think so, yes." She replied after a long, hard swallow. They both shared a moment, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Now guided, all Kili had to do was push forward, which he did slowly, gently prodding her entrance with his throbbing member not wanting to break his seemingly delicate flower.

"A little more, seron. Please." Tauriel whispered, her eyes closed and arms wrapped around her friend's head. The wordless reply she received made her want to scream. Both of their eyes shot open, Tauriel's to the roof of the tent and Kili's straight into her emerald eyes.

"Are you o-"  
"Yes! Yes. Yes..." The captain rasped and panted, her grip on the dwarf in front of her becoming desperate. Dull waves of pain washed through her, slowly but steadily giving way to the warmth inside her abdomen. Tauriel's eyes were red and puffy with half-formed tears tugging at the sides. They had been in several battles together already, but this was the first time that Kili saw his beloved in real pain.

"I'm sorry." Kili choked out.  
"I'm not." Tauriel replied, lifting his shaggy hair away from his forehead to plant a trembling kiss.

* * *

Legolas cursed under his breath upon hearing his beloved cry out. Perhaps this was the best thing for him. It never would have worked between them anyway. Just the thought made him scowl. 'If it could work with him, then why not me?!' He fumed in his mind. Stoking the fires, he let the calming sound of the fire guide him back to his senses.

* * *

Tauriel's quiet moans filled the cramped tent. She breathed them into the dwarf's hair as he thrust faster and faster inside of her. Whenever he paused, he could feel his heart pound hard in his chest. His voice caught in his throat half way between whispering her name and moaning.

It was a feast for the eyes and the senses for the both of them. The prince's hair gently glided across her breasts and Tauriel kept her hand on her lover's manhood that sawed in and out of her slit, vivdly feeling every detail. Neither of them could form words, but the looks of elation and effort they exchanged told of what they would say.

For a moment, the young dwarf sped up faster than was comfortable, the electricity he was sending through the woman's nerves making her gasp and rake her nails on his back almost enough to draw blood.

Kili's response was driven by instinct, and before he could notice, his teeth joined the kiss against her neck, holding the taller woman in place as he hilted her over and over. After a trio of tumultuous thrusts, Tauriel threw her head back, her lover's cock sheathed firmly inside her as she came. She opened her mouth skyward, letting the cry of pleasure ring freely into the night while her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Kili let go, seeing for a flash of a second the teeth marks left on her neck as he gasped from the feeling of Tauriel's walls clamping tightly around him. His cum filled the woman's depths, the warmth claiming her senses. Every throb of Kili's orgasm sent a buzz of pleasure up her extra-sensitive clit.

They laid there for a long time, Tauriel stroking Kili's hair and Kili kissing Tauriel's collarbone until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The dawn slowly but surely crept over the Iron Hills, infiltrating the tiny cracks of the tent door and landing on the dwarf's eyelids.

"What a wonderful dream..." Kili whispered to no one in particular, scooting onto the pillow of his bundled cloak. Wait. Cloak? Shooting up, the dwarf instinctively put his hand on the pommel of his dagger. The next thing he felt wasn't the familiar grip of his weapon, but a cold, steel blade against his throat.

"I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked too handsome asleep." Tauriel spoke, crouching into view and returning the elven knife to her belt.  
"Then I thank you, my lady."  
"Thank me? I was just about to do the same thing for you." She smiled and held his head in her hands to bring in close for a kiss. "You told me of a promise you made to someone once. You said that you would return to them."

The prince of Durin scratched the scruff on his neck and nodded.

"Aye, I did." Kili whispered quizzically.  
"Would you make me that same promise?"

Kili took a long moment. Though he already knew the answer, it was too fun to watch Tauriel's expression deepen with the suspense.

"I would make you that promise ten times, but..." He paused and shrugged his shoulders meekly. "I have no more runestones."  
"Do you now?" The silvan elf said through her smile before presenting a pearl white stone oval in shape and carved with dwarvish symbols.  
"H-how did you? You could not have-" The sentence was cut off by a gentle finger to his lips.  
"Then make me that promise. Please." Tauriel's soft tone was mixed with a heartfelt need.

Accepting the token, the young dwarf ran his fingers over the characters. So impossibly accurate and astonishingly beautiful it was that it brought a tear to the warrior's eye. His hands grasped hers and he did not speak until they and the stone were tightly clasped together.

In a beautiful yet unfamiliar tongue, Kili whispered the words into the cracks of their fingers. His eyes were closed as he spoke, and Tauriel's eyes grew wide. She did not imagine the language of the mountain-dwellers could be so beautiful. The first word of the common tongue broke her reverie and brought her back to earth.

"I promise, Tauriel, the fairest and most capable warden in service of the woodland realm, that for all my days I will stay true to what this stone represents. As surely as the dawn reaches over the hills in the east, I will return to you. Through the deepest darkness I will look to this stone, as sailors look to the stars, and I will know the way to you. I promise you that, in the name of my forefathers, th-"

A sudden crash shook the earth underneath them, knocking them off balance and the stone from their hands. They both looked around, and her expression quickly became wracked with concern. Grabbing the token, Tauriel pressed it firmly into Kili's grasp.

The morning sun was not there, only clouds black as pitch drifting in from the north filled the sky. A black shape streaked through the distant mountaintops with alarming speed and the earth trembled with each of its wing-beats.

Legolas stared, brow furrowed in observation at the distant figure. His eyes lit up with grim discovery. The elf was already on his horse, with the other two carrying similarly bundled packs.

"We have to go now." Legolas said, his voice raised with alarm.

Tauriel looked to her short friend for direction, for an answer. Kili blinked and tore his gaze from the mountain to the town on the water. Images of Oin, Bofur, Bard and his children came to mind, but one stood out.

"Fili."


End file.
